


Entrega Total

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drarrython, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Translation, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco visita a Harry a medianoche.<br/>Traducción de "Open Surrender" de Anise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrega Total

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6370) by Anise. 



> Gracias a Michan_kitamura por el beteo :-)

Todavía dormido, Harry se estiró y suspiró ante la sensación del frío aire nocturno besando su tibia piel. Un par de labios suaves descendieron hasta su estómago y sonrió. Qué sueño tan maravilloso. Sintió hebras sedosas de pelo rozando contra su ombligo y se arqueó involuntariamente para obtener más de esa dulce boca. Jadeó ruidosamente cuando una lengua caliente revoloteó contra el hueso de su cadera, sólo para escuchar una risa ahogada seguida de un muy silencioso chitón. Suspiró y se acomodó lánguidamente sobre las almohadas, permitiendo a sus manos levantarse para acariciar ese pelo anormalmente suave y acunar la nuca de su amante. Ese sueño era realmente uno muy vívido. Ni siquiera había procesado ese pensamiento antes de que un líquido ardiente comenzara a devorárselo hasta el fondo. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y fue saludado por la vista del león de Gryffindor mirándolo desde el dosel de su cama. Su mente nublada por el sueño rápidamente registró el hecho de que, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba despierto, las deliciosas sensaciones en su entrepierna no sólo continuaban sino que estaban aumentando exponencialmente en intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

“Oh, Dios mío.”

Apretó el puño con el que sostenía aquel cabello satinado y tiró de él. Su amante apareció ante él de repente y Harry casi gimió ante la sensación de piel suave y tibia deslizándose encima de la suya.

—¿Decidiste despertar al fin, mmm, Bella Durmiente? —le susurró Draco justo al oído.

El cerebro de Harry, a pesar de no estar al cien por ciento, fue capaz de funcionar mucho mejor ahora que habían removido la succión y la humedad de su tensa erección.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? —jadeó, la seriedad de la situación finalmente golpeándolo—. ¡Podrías despertar a los demás!

—Mmmm. Pero nadie se ha despertado —comentó Draco en voz baja mientras lamía una franja de la mandíbula de Harry—. Todavía. —Colocó una mano en medio de las piernas ligeramente abiertas de Harry y acarició sus testículos antes de moverla hacia atrás y alcanzar la tierna piel justo detrás de éstos—. Si se despiertan o no, dependerá de ti.

—¿Qué estás…? —Harry se silenció cuando miró a su alrededor. El pánico lo inundó, se tensó contra Draco mientras echaba un vistazo hacia las otras camas—. ¡Cierra las malditas cortinas! —siseó.

—Oh, no. Creo que quiero follarte justo así —dijo Draco mirándolo lascivamente—. Veamos cuán callado puedes quedarte.

Para el horror de Harry, Draco no sólo había amarrado sus cortinas a los postes de la cama, sino que también las otras cuatro camas tenían sus cortinas abiertas y sujetas como la de él. Harry podía ver a los otros ocupantes de la habitación, bultos inmóviles debajo de las mantas, y sintió una oleada de pánico todavía más fuerte. Y aunque la lógica le decía que eso era una idea extraordinariamente mala, su entrepierna se endureció todavía más ante la posibilidad de exponerse así a sus compañeros de dormitorio. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él?

Harry gimió cuando Draco empujó su mano contra él y sus traidoras caderas se movieron hacia su amante rubio. Se sacudió hacia arriba en un intento de desprenderse de Draco, sólo para descubrir que estaba inmovilizado. Sabía que si peleaba, haría demasiado ruido y no le parecía cosa buena el ser pillado por los demás, desnudo en su cama junto a Draco Malfoy. Sin mencionar el hecho de que a esas alturas su cuerpo realmente no quería pelear.

—Draco, por favor, detente —jadeó Harry. Observó a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos mientras éste negaba con la cabeza y dejaba de acariciar su perineo para levantar sus largos dedos hasta su hermosa sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora ya soy Draco? —susurró, la sonrisa ensanchándose—. Normalmente no me dices así hasta que te has corrido en mi mano. —Draco se metió el dedo índice entre los labios e hizo todo un espectáculo mientras lo chupaba y lo lamía—. Tendré que recordar eso —dijo en voz baja. Se sacó el dedo de la boca y lo llevó en medio de las piernas de Harry hasta que pudo alcanzar lo que estaba buscando. Draco usó ese dedo para acariciar gentilmente la entrada de Harry, resbaloso y húmedo, la saliva enfriándose rápidamente por culpa del aire nocturno. Empujó justo la punta del dedo dentro del cuerpo de Harry y éste jadeó.

—Shhh —respiró Draco junto a su oído—. Oh, Merlín. Estás tan jodidamente apretado. No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti. Te sientes como si fueras virgen, como la primera vez que te follé. No te has aflojado para nada.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba furiosamente y cerró los ojos para no mirar al chico que estaba encima de él. Sintió, más que vio, la risita de Draco; y luego a aquel dedo, sintiéndose mucho más grande de lo que era, comenzó a moverse en círculos, empujando el anillo de su entrada, preparándolo, abriéndolo. Las piernas de Harry se separaron como si tuvieran voluntad propia y él sólo se sonrojó aún más.

—Oh, sí. Realmente deseas esto —susurró Draco.

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza y presionó el culo hacia abajo, hacia la mano de Draco.

Draco le sonrió lujuriosamente.

—Qué putita eres. Y pensar todo lo que tuve que hacer la primera vez hace un mes para persuadirte de que me abrieras estas fabulosas piernas. —Sus ojos grises resplandecieron mientras observaban a Harry, y continuó preparándolo, sus caderas empujándose suavemente contra las de Harry. Éste sintió la humedad de su erección goteante impregnándose en sus caderas.

—Oh, no —dijo Harry—. No aquí.

Draco sonrió con malicia y empujó su dedo por completo, acariciando implacablemente la próstata de Harry. Éste aspiró una bocanada de aire y se mordió los labios mientras su pene pulsaba y escurría preseminal que goteó hasta su estómago. 

—Sí, aquí —siseó Draco—. Quiero follarte aquí. Desnudos, destapados y completamente en silencio.

Draco se inclinó y presionó sus suaves y carnosos labios contra los de Harry, tomando su boca en un firme beso. Y justo cuando Harry abría la boca para profundizarlo, Draco se retiró sonriendo todavía más. Se miraron a los ojos, verde sobre gris, antes de que Draco se deslizara más abajo, arrastrando su cuerpo duro por encima de la piel inflamada de Harry, lamiendo y chupando su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones.

Harry estaba jadeando con ganas, tratando de mantener el control, los ojos fijos en el dosel mientras Draco se abría camino hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. La desquiciante follada con aquel dedo continuó durante todo ese tiempo, dentro, afuera, alrededor, haciendo que los miembros de Harry se pusieran a temblar y su corazón latiera desbocado.

Levantó la cabeza y sin aliento observó a Draco lamer sus caderas, su ombligo, hociquear entre su vello púbico, respirándolo profundamente ahí. Draco se removió y se acomodó entre sus muslos, levantándolos cuidadosamente de la cama y colocándolos encima de sus hombros. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando el rubio bajó la cabeza, su lengua rosada asomando por su boca para lamer suavemente la base de su torturado pene.

—Joder —gimoteó Harry; su cuello adolorido por mantener la cabeza levantada para observar.

Draco le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y se movió más abajo, lamiendo sus testículos una y otra vez. Harry se retorció mientras su compañero se los metía a la boca, suaves labios danzando sobre la arrugada piel. La lengua lamió todavía más abajo, justo detrás de sus testículos, resbalándose una y otra vez por encima de su perineo, deslizándose descaradamente sobre su ranura. Los dedos diestros de Draco serpentearon contra sus nalgas, empujándolas suavemente para separarlas; y Harry lo sintió moviéndose todavía más abajo, caliente, húmedo aliento rozando contra su entrada. Él no podía… no debía. Eso no estaba bien.

—¡No! —jadeó Harry, tensando los músculos de sus muslos.

Ron roncó y se giró sobre su cama, todavía dormido. Harry contuvo la respiración, girando automáticamente su cabeza hacia el sonido proveniente de la cama vecina. Se detendría en ese momento, tenía que hacerlo, porque eso era una locura, y Draco tendría que comprenderlo. Harry estaba tan concentrado en mirar los ojos cerrados de Ron a través de la bruma de la luz de luna, que la boca de Draco se abrió paso a través de sus nalgas antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Calor. Humedad. Resbaladizo. Suave.  _Joder_. La lengua de Draco esquivó su culo y se deslizó hacia arriba de su hendidura antes de regresar y, gentilmente, explorar su entrada. Harry bajó las manos en un desganado intento de empujar a Draco y alejarlo de él. Sus dedos resbalaron fácilmente a través de los finos y rubios cabellos que estaban rozando suavemente la piel de la parte interior de sus muslos. La frente de Draco estaba presionando contra sus testículos y Harry se estremeció cuando los labios de su amante juguetearon alrededor de su entrada y su lengua continuaba oprimiendo ligeramente en el centro… pequeños y delicados lengüetazos, resbalando por encima y alrededor, una y otra vez. El rostro de Draco se sentía helado contra su ardorosa piel y Harry cerró los ojos para sólo  _sentir_.

En algún punto en medio de esos labios y esa lengua estimulando nervios que Harry ni siquiera sabía que tenía, sus manos traidoras habían dejado de empujar a Draco. No que le hubiera servido de algo haber comenzado a hacerlo. Ni que Harry realmente lo hubiese intentado. Dejó una mano sobre la cabeza de Draco y llevó el otro brazo hacia arriba para cubrirse la cara, la cual le ardía. Podía sentir el calor en su piel radiando hacia su antebrazo mientras Draco continuaba lamiendo, chupando y probando, hasta el punto que Harry pensó que podría gritar.

“Oh, Dios.” Draco estaba empujando su lengua dentro, cuidadosamente. Harry sintió cómo su entrada se rendía ante ese hábil músculo conforme éste se abría paso hacia su interior, ensanchándolo, abriéndolo demasiado gentilmente. Draco forzó más profundo y selló sus labios alrededor de la arrugada piel, chupando firmemente.  _Joder._

Harry enroscó los dedos en el cabello de Draco, acunando su nuca mientras éste se lo follaba con las bruscas acometidas de su lengua. Oh, se sentía tan jodidamente  _bien_. ¿Cómo podía algo tan obsceno sentirse tan malditamente bien? El cuerpo de Harry se relajó lentamente, sus piernas se abrieron más, sus pantorrillas descansando en la espalda de Draco. Su respiración era cada vez menos profunda, jadeando, su cabeza relajada sobre las almohadas. ¿Y si Ron se despertaba? La imagen que Harry debía estar presentando, así, acostado impotente sobre la cama, las piernas bien abiertas y con la cara de Draco enterrada contra su culo, comiéndoselo.

“Me está comiendo”. El pensamiento era tan sucio, tan equivocado, tan jodidamente caliente, que Harry sintió cómo sus testículos se contraían contra su cuerpo.

“Voy a correrme sólo con esto. Voy a correrme sólo por su lengua.”

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió Harry, incapaz de detenerse. Estaba en el borde, incapaz de caer, su cuerpo temblando con necesidad y deseo y oh, joder, no iba a poder soportar eso. Movió su brazo, llevando la mano hasta su cara para poder morderse la palma y así evitar gritar. Era la sensación más suave, dulce e intensa que había experimentado jamás.

Harry se descubrió a él mismo doblando sus muslos desvergonzadamente, presionando el culo contra aquella laboriosa lengua mientras usaba su mano para enterrar aún más el rostro de Draco contra su hendidura. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Más y más cerca. Draco se lo folló más duro, serpenteando su lengua dentro y fuera de su receptiva entrada, más y más rápido, llevándolo cada vez más arriba con cada estocada, con cada lamida, cada chupada. Harry sentía como si todas las células vivas de su cuerpo se hubieran acumulado en sus testículos, en su miembro y en la extensión, aparentemente sin límite, de los nervios de su ano. Los suaves labios de Draco se movieron contra él y el pene de Harry goteó más preseminal encima de la charca de fluido cada vez más grande que se estaba formando sobre su estómago. Sintió a sus testículos contraerse aún más, a su pene dar un tirón, y su ano comenzó a sufrir espasmos involuntarios. Oh, Dios, oh, sí, un poco más, sólo un poco más, que no pare, que no pare, no pare, no…

De repente, Draco se retiró y en el instante siguiente estaba encima de él, presionándolo fuerte con su propio cuerpo, empujándolo contra la cama. Manos pálidas y delgadas lo tomaron de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, presionando sus manos contra la almohada de cada lado de su desordenada mata de cabello. Bocas abiertas, jadeando silenciosamente una dentro de la otra, ojos fijos en los del otro; Harry nunca antes había deseado nada tanto como deseaba en ese momento que Draco se metiera dentro suyo. Las consecuencias podían irse al diablo.

—Abre más las piernas —le ordenó Draco en voz baja.

Harry obedeció sin pensárselo; dobló las rodillas y apoyó los pies contra la cama, levantando las caderas sin que tuvieran que pedírselo.

—Buen chico —ronroneó Draco y lamió los labios de Harry una y otra vez, provocándolo, mojándolo, haciéndolo desear y necesitar y… joder. Harry sintió la dura punta del miembro de Draco tocando su entrada y él se empujó contra eso, deseándolo, necesitándolo.

—Dentro de mí —suspiró desesperado—. Métete dentro de mí.

Draco se abrió camino lentamente, su pene ensanchando la ya floja entrada conforme presionaba su dureza dentro de él, más y más. Harry podía percibir su propio sabor en la lengua de Draco, amargo y salado, y gimió suavemente. Era una temblorosa masa de nervios expuestos, su boca abierta y necesitada mientras Draco terminaba de meterse en él. Ardía y dolía, Draco presionándose más y más en su interior, la saliva no era suficiente para facilitar una sencilla penetración. No habían hecho eso más que en un puñado de ocasiones y Harry siempre había estado nervioso aún cuando utilizaban una cantidad enorme de lubricante. Pero en ese momento, siendo follado en su propia cama y con sus compañeros de habitación sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia, Harry no estaba nervioso en absoluto. El dolor no lo molestaba; sólo estaba concentrado en la sensación plena y cruda de la aterciopelada polla de Draco mientras ésta se enterraba implacablemente dentro de él.

Abrió las piernas todavía más, sus rodillas tocando la cama a cada uno de sus costados, golpeando débilmente su lengua contra la de Draco, deseando tener dentro suyo tantas partes de él como le fuera posible. Un empujón final y las caderas de Draco rozaron contra la suave piel de sus muslos interiores, sus testículos ligeramente velludos cosquilleando contra la hendidura de Harry.

Harry se sintió tan lleno, tan maravilloso, tan jodidamente  _feliz_  que quería llorar. Se estaban tocando por todos lados, piel suave y tibia deslizándose junta, dedos aferrándose y acariciándose los unos a los otros, y Harry suspiró.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Draco en voz baja, sus ojos resplandeciendo por la luz de la luna.

—Fóllame —susurró Harry, sintiendo de nuevo que se sonrojaba. Nunca antes se había dejado llevar de esa manera.

Draco lo besó y sonrió contra sus labios, una sonrisa que Harry correspondió de buena gana. Éste entrecerró los ojos y casi los pone en blanco cuando Draco se retiró por primera vez, exasperadamente lento. Se sintió como si durara eternamente, un perezoso deslizamiento hacia atrás, tirando de su piel interior, antes de que las caderas de Draco se flexionaran otra vez y su deliciosa polla estuviera una vez más abriéndose camino hacia dentro, rompiendo el interior de Harry, llegando profundo, más profundo. Nada debería sentirse así de bien.

Draco se alineó contra su cuerpo mientras lo follaba gentilmente, lentamente. Harry sentía los músculos del otro temblando encima de él, tratando desesperadamente de mantener un ritmo cómodo.

—Míralo, Harry —murmuró Draco, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cama que estaba junto a ellos.

Harry giró su cabeza para mirar. Draco apoyó su mejilla contra la de él mientras los dos observaban la cama de Ron.

—Un ruido es todo lo que se ocuparía, Harry, y él abriría los ojos y te vería tan abierto debajo de mí, tomándolo todo, amándolo. —Draco no perdió nunca el suave y lento ritmo que había marcado con sus caderas.

La cabeza de Harry le daba vueltas y se sintió mucho más liviano, acostado ahí, sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados con los de Draco. Los largos, lentos y fluidos movimientos de las caderas del rubio juntando sus cuerpos repetidamente. En cada penetración, el estómago de Draco se pegaba y rozaba ligeramente contra el hinchado miembro de Harry. De nuevo, sintió que se acercaba al borde, oh, dios, eso no iba a durar mucho. Ni siquiera había sabido que era posible que pudiera correrse sin tocarse. Tirado ahí, abierto y vulnerable, mirando fijamente la cara pecosa y dormida de Ron, sabía que eso no sólo era posible, sino que también era inevitable.

Lento. Lento. Lento. Adentro y afuera, empujando y tirando, músculos hechos nudo, flexionados y estremeciéndose, cabello empapado de sudor y labios mojados de saliva, manos jalando y apretando… era demasiado.

—Estoy cerca —jadeó Harry, sintiendo el culo apretarse alrededor de la polla de Draco.

—Bien —suspiró Draco con la voz quebrada—. Bésame —ordenó roncamente.

Harry obedeció.

En el precipicio, bocas abiertas y desesperadas, lenguas frotándose rudamente mientras el continuaba aquel sexo lento. Ahí, ahí, ahí, casi, no pares, dámelo, sí, sí, tan adentro, tan suave, oh Dios, ohjodersíseestabacorriendo…

Harry hizo un ruido con la garganta cuando su orgasmo explotó. Mantuvo las piernas abiertas y se arqueó contra Draco sin poder contenerse. Hilos húmedos de semen brotaron entre ellos; su entrada se apretó fuerte, repetidamente, mientras su polla pulsaba y latía, disparando más semen caliente encima de sus pieles resbalosas de sudor. Cada suave estocada arrancaba otro espasmo de su cuerpo, de su mente, haciendo que su visión se pusiera gris en los bordes y que su respiración se agitara. Harry estuvo feliz de que la boca de Draco estuviera cubriendo la suya porque todo lo que quería era gritar y gritar y gritar hasta que todos en la torre completa supieran que se lo estaban follando, supieran a quien pertenecía.

Draco onduló sus caderas, empujándose dentro de él, conduciendo su orgasmo. Harry podía sentir su polla dentro de él, ahondando profundo, metiéndose y pinchando, estimulando su próstata hasta hacerlo creer que se desmayaría. Draco se removió contra él y tembló, los tranquilos movimientos de su pelvis se hicieron más erráticos, sus dedos enterrándose contra los suyos. Se empujó lo más adentro que pudo llegar y Harry lo sintió correrse dentro, llenándolo, empapándolo. Draco gimió dentro de su boca y el moreno se tragó gustosamente ese sonido. Sintió la polla de Draco escupir dentro de él, palpitando y golpeando conjuntamente con su corazón. Se sintió casi tan bien como correrse él mismo.

Se derritieron juntos, una mezcla de juvenil piel caliente y pringosa, enredados y torcidos, sus cuerpos pesados y brillando bajo la luz de la pálida luna invernal. Besos fueron y vinieron perezosamente, labios rozando suavemente, lenguas frotándose dulcemente. Finalmente, después de una cantidad inacabable de caricias y degustaciones, Harry se desenredó y se removió, alcanzando su varita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Un par de hechizos susurrados cerraron las cortinas alrededor de la cama y un hechizo silenciador los rodeó. Harry iluminó la punta de su varita y se giró a mirar la cara de su amante.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción y se rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y mostrando su cuerpo sin asomo de vergüenza. El semen brillaba en su vientre tenso. Harry tuvo una incontenible necesidad de lamerlo hasta limpiarlo.

—Realmente eres mucho menos inhibido de lo que yo había pensado —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras—. Creo que me gusta.

Harry no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, pero a él también le gustaba. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, llevando una mano hasta el muslo de Draco para acariciarlo con un dedo.

—Fue toda una sorpresa —dijo Harry en voz baja. Elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Draco—. Podían habernos atrapado.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—Lo sé —dijo con toda seriedad—. ¿Te hubiera importado si hubiera pasado?

Harry lo observó boquiabierto.

—Tú… yo… pero…

—Elocuente —dijo Draco juguetonamente.

Harry de nuevo negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no querías que nadie se enterara. Fuiste  _tú_ , no yo, quien decidió mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Y ahora estás actuando como si no fuera la gran cosa? —Harry se sentía confundido e irritado y, para ser honestos, más que esperanzado.

—Bueno —dijo Draco, desviando la mirada hacia un lado—. He estado pensándolo. Supongo que no sería demasiado horrible que la gente supiera.

Una enorme sonrisa adornó la cara de Harry, una que no pudo contener. Arrojó su varita hacia las almohadas y se abalanzó sobre el otro chico. Draco dejó escapar un grito muy atípico de él que fue interrumpido por los labios de Harry cuando éste se clavó para besarlo con fuerza y profundidad. Harry se retiró y le sonrió a un Draco bastante sorprendido.

—Esto va a arruinar tu reputación, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry, frotando su pene fláccido contra el de Draco.

—Mmmm, no lo creo. —Draco se estiró debajo de él, llevando sus manos hasta el trasero de Harry para acariciarlo—. Me estoy follando al niño dorado de Gryffindor. Seré un puto héroe.

Harry se sentó y cogió una almohada, aplastando la cara de Draco con ella.

—¡Imbécil! —le dijo riéndose. Draco le arrebató la almohada y la arrojó a un lado, tirando de Harry de nuevo hacia abajo—. ¿Te quedarás? —susurró Harry contra sus labios.

Ambos sabían que la pregunta significaba mucho más que sólo esa noche.

Draco asintió lentamente, elevando su cara para besarlo otra vez.

—Sí, Harry. Me quedaré.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden regresar a la comunidad para dejar su comentario que les dé puntos. ^^


End file.
